For projection devices such as, for example, car headlights a light source with a high level of luminance and a well defined radiation pattern is needed. By using an assembly of light-emitting diodes a high level of luminance may be produced. By means of optical elements the light may be collimated and focused into a desired spatial region. To achieve the desired radiation pattern it is necessary to position and mount the optical elements as precisely as possible relative to the light-emitting diodes.
DE 102004036157 A1 and DE 102005020908 A1 describe optoelectronic components with optical elements.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic module which allows a preferably simple positioning of optical elements.